Data integration plays a role in many enterprises. For example, an enterprise may use batch extract, transform, and load (ETL) processes to retrieve data from external sources (e.g., databases), process the data as needed by a given enterprise, and store the data in a destination source (e.g., data warehouses, operational data stores, etc.). A developer creates ETL workflows to process the enterprise data sets.
Integrated design environment (IDE) applications assist developers in designing ETL processes. Many IDEs provide user interfaces that allow developers to easily create workflows, e.g., by using graphical representations of stages and operators to design the workflows. For example, a developer may drag widgets representing database components into a dataflow design canvas. The widgets are associated with business logic needed for the components to properly execute, and the developer need only provide data specific to the component, such as login information, network addresses, resource names, and the like.